Hemimorfit
Hemimorfit,' '''a właściwie '''Hemimorfit Faseta-6 Alfa Rho Omega Gamma Eta 19 '— Klejnot pochodzący z Zony Epicentralnej, ostatnia powstała ze swojego gatunku, oraz przyjaciółka Erytryn. OC użytkowniczki IlyAnimatronka. Drogi Czytelniku! Ten artykuł zawiera masę spojlerów, więc, jeżeli nie chcesz psuć sobie zabawy - najpierw przeczytaj moją serię. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam! Wygląd Wzrost Hemi wynosi ok. 171 cm. Oprócz elementów wymienionych w cytacie, można dodać, że na głowie Hemimorfit zwykle leży wianuszek z drobnych pereł, natomiast talię ma przepasaną brunatno-żółtym paskiem, złożonym z okrągłych kawałków materiału podobnego do skóry. Jej dłonie mają nieco ciemniejszy kolor, niż reszta karnacji. Historia Narodziny Hemimorfit, jako i inne z jej rodzaju, powstała na małej asteroidzie otaczającej Homeworld, z czego ta oznaczona jako Hemimorfit Faseta-6 Alfa Rho Omega Gamma Eta 19, wyszła z ziemi jako ostatnia ze swojego rodzeństwa, a pierwsza z ostatniej zasadzonej partii. Po jej narodzinach, na asteroidę przyleciała Jaspis, rozkazując stacjonującym tam Perydotom, aby skruszyły Hemimorfity, będące jeszcze wewnątrz ziemi i nie hodowały już następnych. Ta akcja, oraz ogólny fakt, że ten rodzaj Klejnotów nie powstawał na Homeworld, miał na celu ochronę Świata Macierzystego przed ich ewentualnym buntem - posiadają one bowiem potężną kontrolę nad grawitacją. Hemimorfit próbowała uratować swoje nierozwinięte rodzeństwo przed śmiercią, lecz okazało się to daremnym trudem. Nie mogąc opanować przerażenia, smutku i gniewu, Hemi wywołała wybuch gyrokinetyczny, który zniszczył wszystkie narządy i pozbawił fizycznej formy wszystkie Klejnoty w promieniu kilku kilometrów, natomiast samą Jaspis wyrzucił poza orbitę. Kiedy Perydoty powróciły do stanu normalnego, postanowiły z całej asteroidy - nazwanej na cześć Hemi Zoną Epicentralną - swego rodzaju rubieża i dzikie pola Homeworld, nie donosząc o niczym Diamentom i budując wokół niej osłonę. Następnie odleciały, zostawiając Zonę i Klejnoty na niej samym sobie. Kiedy Hemi odzyskała przytomność, znalazła ją Macierz Perłowa, która odtąd traktowała ją, jak młodszą siostrę. Porwanie Hemimorfit dojrzewała i coraz lepiej radziła sobie ze swoją mocą, jednak ból po stracie rodzeństwa wciąż ciążył jej na sercu. Pewnego razu na jej drodze stanęła pewna Erytryn, która powiedziała jej, że jej rodzeństwo jednak przeżyło, ponieważ udało się je zrekonstruować z rozbitych kawałków. Hemi nie posiadała się ze szczęścia i poleciała z Erytryn do miejsca, gdzie rzekomo miały przebywać jej siostry. Na jej statek zakradła się również Macierz Perłowa. Całe zajście okazało się jednak pułapką - Erytryn porwała Hemimorfit, by móc wykonywać na niej testy, poszukując źródeł tak wielkiej mocy. Jednak Macierz uwolniła Hemi i razem wróciły do domu. Zdarzenie to jednak nie pozostało bez echa w psychice Hemimorfit, która nauczyła się, aby nigdy nie ufać do końca Erytrynom. Wraz z siostrą stanęła na czele wojska Zony, tworząc z nią bardzo stabilną fuzję - Iolit. Spotkanie w Przedszkolu Hemi raz za razem odwiedzała Homeworld, chociażby po to, aby móc podenerwować Perydoty. Los chciał, że pewnego dnia na jej drodze stanęła Erytryn Faset -8 Y-Phi Omega Sigma 9. Oba Klejnoty, mimo diametralnie różnych charakterów, nawiązały ze sobą nić porozumienia. Stały się bliskimi koleżankami, niemal przyjaciółkami. Drugi wybuch Podczas rutynowych czynności w Przedszkolu, w którym pracowała Eri, oba Klejnoty postanowiły poeksperymentować ze swoimi mocami. Chciały sprawdzić, czy ich połączenie umożliwi Klejnotom będącym jeszcze w ziemi lepszy wzrost. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki Erytryn w rozmowie przypadkowo przypomniała Hemi o jej utraconych bliskich. Ta nie mogła powstrzymać długo tłumionego żalu i omal nie spowodowała drugiego wybuchu, na szczęście została powstrzymana przez Hylaofan. Jednak jej gniew nie pozostał bez echa, powodując w Przedszkolu spore szkody i uszkadzając rosnący w ziemi Szmaragd. To zdarzenie znacznie pogorszyło relacje pomiędzy oboma Klejnotami. Arsen Klejnoty wciąż trwały w stanie niezgody, co bardzo bolało Eri, która chciała pogodzić się z koleżanką. W międzyczasie spotkała na swojej drodze Macierz Perłową, która opowiedziała jej historię swojej siostry. W tym momencie obok nich pojawiła się Hemi, zła, że Macierz bez jej wiedzy opowiada Eri szczegóły z jej życia. Eri i Hemi znów zaczęły się kłócić, sytuacja zrobiła się bardzo napięta. W pewnym momencie Hemi zauważyła świetlisty obiekt, lecący w kierunku Eri. Chciała ją odepchnąć, jednak nie zdążyła, co poskutkowało połączeniem się Erytryn i Annabergit (którą okazał się być ów obiekt) w bardzo niestabilną fuzję - Arsen. Eri wyszła z fuzji w opłakanym stanie, Annabergit uciekła. Hemi próbowała porozmawiać z Erytryn, jednak ta pozbawiła ją fizycznej formy, sądząc, że to ona stworzyła z nią Arsen, by się zemścić. Oba Klejnoty, za spowodowane zniszczenia, zostały skazane na wspólne wygnanie na Lm 2-13 Illogo. Wygnanie Oba Klejnoty musiały ze sobą wytrzymać, co nie było proste. W międzyczasie poznały Hiacynty, Serandyt, oraz Idokraz, a także ich relacje nieco się ociepliły - na tyle, że Hemimorfit opowiedziała Eri o swoim porwaniu. Pewnego dnia Macierz skontaktowała się z Hemi, by ta wracała do domu, gdyż Zonie została wypowiedziana wojna przez armię Jaspisów dowodzoną przez Cyrilowit. Hemimorfit pożegnała się z Erytryn i odleciała. Wojna Na miejscu Hemi, niemal cały czas tworząca Iolit wraz ze swoją siostrą, tęskniła za Erytryn. Jednocześnie dowodziła armią Zony, dzielnie odpierając atak Jaspisów. Gdy Erytryn przybyła na Zonę, Hemimorfit ucieszyła się na jej widok, z wzajemnością. Po pokonaniu Cyrilowit i ujawnieniu się Annabergit, oba Klejnoty zrozumiały, co dokładnie stało się w chwili powstania Arsen. Kiedy Lirokonit Perłowy - fuzja Annabergit i Macierzy Perłowej - postanowiła skruszyć Eri i Hemi, oba Klejnoty stworzyły fuzję - Piasek Pustyni, która jako jedyna mogła opierać się atakom tamtej. Będąc w niej, Klejnoty wyjaśniły sobie nierozwiązane kwestie, oraz stały się przyjaciółkami. Ten stan miał się utrzymać aż do śmierci - promień Lirokonitu Perłowego skruszył klejnot Hemimorfit, która wypadła z fuzji i - pożegnawszy się z Eri i wybaczywszy Macierzy Perłowej - umarła. Post Mortem Odłamki klejnotu Hemimorfit, opierając się grawitacji, odleciały w przestrzeń kosmiczną, tworząc na nocnym niebie coś w rodzaju nowej gwiazdy. Gwiazda ta upadła na Ziemię, gdy stacjonowała na nią Erytryn, co przypomniało różowemu Klejnotowi o utraconej przyjaciółce. Po rozwiązaniu wszystkich sporów, odłamki Hemimorfit wróciły na Zonę. Osobowość Hemimorfit jest bardzo niezależnym i pewnym siebie Klejnotem. Potrafi zawalczyć o swoje prawa i nierzadko miewa do swojego rozmówcy dość kpiący stosunek. Kiedy jest zdenerwowana, ma skłonność do wybuchów, do tego potrafi być bardzo pamiętliwa i długo chowa w sercu wszelkie urazy. Kiedy zrani się jej zaufanie, rozpamiętuje wyrządzoną krzywdę i ciężko jej idzie zapominanie. Jednak na co dzień jest raczej wesoła i towarzyska. Wydaje się więc być całkowitym przeciwieństwem delikatnej i nieśmiałej Erytryn. Wewnątrz siebie Hemimorfit nie może sobie poradzić ze swoją skrzywdzoną stroną, która przybiera postać bardzo młodziutkiej Klejnotki szerzącej wokół siebie wybuch gyrokinetyczny. Na wspomnienie o utraconej rodzinie dostaje szału. Relacje ceni ponad wszystko, szczególnie siostrzaną - z Macierzą Perłową. Jest gotowa walczyć do utraty tchu w obronie swoich najbliższych - nawet za cenę oddania życia. Umiejętności Hemimorfit, jak każdy Klejnot Ery I, potrafi dobywać broni, zmieniać kształt, bańować przedmioty, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Kiedy łączy się z: * Erytryn, powstaje Piasek Pustyni * Annabergit '''(tylko we śnie), powstaje '''Lirokonit * Almandyn, powstaje Dumortieryt * Idokraz, powstaje Zultanit Alfa * Perłą, powstaje Kornerupin * Macierzą Perłową, powstaje Iolit Broń Bronią Hemimorfit jest dość długi, jasnozielony kostur. Służy on Klejnotowi nie tylko do walki, ale również do odpychania się od stałych powierzchni, kiedy używa na sobie mocy gyrokinezy. Gyrokineza Zdolnością, która jest najbardziej charakterystyczna dla Hemi, jest gyrokineza, czyli kontrola nad grawitacją. Hemi może dzięki niej sprawić, że różnie obiekty mogą zacząć się unosić w powietrzu, lub wprost przeciwnie - staną się bardzo ciężkie. Może też używać tej umiejętności na sobie, żeby sobie polatać, lub spowolnić upadek, jednak nie ma ona wtedy kontroli nad swoim ciałem, tzn. nie potrafi specjalnie poruszyć się w konkretnym kierunku, lecz, aby go sobie nadać, musi się odepchnąć - tak, jak czynią to ludzie na statkach kosmicznych. Swobodę zyskuje dopiero po połączeniu się z Erytryn. Ostateczną formą jej mocy są wybuchy gyrokinetyczne, czyli niekontrolowana zmiana grawitacji wszystkiego w jej otoczeniu, oraz odrzucenie tego na duże odległości. Przejawiają się w wielkim strachu, lub gniewie. Relacje Erytryn Na samym początku ich relacji, Hemcia uważała Eri za naiwnego dzieciaka, który nieco nie rozumie życia i trzeba go wszystkiego uczyć, jednak nie miała ku niej złych odczuć. Sytuacja zmieniła się po wybuchu w Przedszkolu, w którym pracowała Erytryn. Różowa nieświadomie uraziła jej uczucia, przez co ta zaczęła traktować ją bardzo oschło i straciła do niej szacunek. Po powstaniu Arsen ich relacje pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej - na tyle, że nie mogła znieść wspólnego przebywania z nią w jednym domu podczas wygnania. Jednak czas leczy rany - Klejnoty przez ten czas rozmawiały ze sobą, a ich relacja uległa poprawie na tyle, że Hemi zaczęła myśleć o Eri w kategorii przyjaciółki, szczególnie, że pamięta strach w jej oczach zaraz po rozłączeniu się Arsen. Kiedy ta przybyła na Zonę, była szczęśliwa, że mogą znowu się zobaczyć. Krańcowym dowodem na zmianę ich relacji udowodniło stworzenie Piasku Pustyni - fuzji, dzięki której mogła ona uratować Erytryn przed Lirokonitem Perłowym i w której finalnie oddała za nią swoje życie. Annabergit Hemi słyszała o błękitnej Klejnotce tylko z opowieści Erytryn i nie podejrzewała, że ta może się tak bardzo zmienić. Poznawszy ją, zrozumiała, czemu ta jej nienawidzi i w efekcie sama zapałała do niej wrogością. Jej fuzja z Macierzą Perłową była dla Hemi przerażającym zjawiskiem, które trzeba było pokonać za wszelką cenę. Almandyn Hemi i Klejnot Migdału znały się od dawna. Almandyn wydawała się Hemimorfit bardzo szacowna i inteligentna, dlatego często jest onieśmielona w jej obecności. Kiedy tworzą razem Dumortieryt, trochę się martwi, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę ze zniszczeń, jakie wywołuje ich połączenie. Idokraz Hemi nie zdążyła poznać Idokraz tak dobrze, jak Erytryn. Jest ona dla niej urodzoną optymistką i - ze względu na swój defekt - bohaterką. Widziała połączenie innej ze swojego gatunku z Idokraz i zastanawiała się, czy ich wspólna fuzja również byłaby tak twarda. Doszła do wniosku, że tak. Macierz Perłowa Macierz jest dla Hemi najdroższą osobą na świecie. Właściwie, to ona ją wychowała i pozwoliła wyrosnąć na tak dojrzały Klejnot. Jej również zawdzięcza uratowanie przed złą Erytryn, która chciała na niej przeprowadzać bolesne testy. Bywa, że obie siostry się kłócą - co zwykle kończy się groźbą niestworzenia Iolit - ale koniec końców, zwykle się godzą. Razem tworzą jedną z najstabilniejszych fuzji w historii, która stanowi wzór dla reszty Klejnotów z Zony. Hiacynt Hemi nie raz narzekała na ból głowy z powodu tych pomarańczowych urwipołciów. Musiała non stop je uspokajać, bawić się z nimi i rozsądzać ich spory. Dziwi ją, że istnieją Klejnoty, które nigdy nie dorosną. Mimo wszystko żywi do nich sympatię, jak do dzieci. Serandyt Serandyt nie była szczególnie interesująca dla niebieskiego Klejnotu. Ot, fuzja, która utrzymywała z nimi dobre stosunki i dzięki której mogły czasami odpocząć od zabaw z Hiacyntami. Klejnot Klejnotem Hemimorfit jest sześciokąt o heksagonalnej fasecie, umieszczony w miejscu prawej piersi - z zewnątrz, nad koszulką może on wyglądać na normalną pierś. W prawdziwym życiu hemimorfit jest minerałem rzadkim, rozprzestrzenionym tylko w niektórych miejscach na Ziemi. Jego twardość w skali Mohsa wynosi 4,5-5. Jest ważną rudą cynku i cennym kamieniem kolekcjonerskim. Jego nazwa pochodzi od hemimorficznej struktury jego kryształów. Ciekawostki * Hemimorfit jest jednym z moich pierwszych projektów * Na początku miała być kimś w rodzaju cyganki * Ze względu na część swojego imienia "hemi" - miała umieć się rozdwajać * Całe jej rodzeństwo zostało zniszczone jeszcze przed wyjściem z jam, na rozkaz Jaspis * Hemimorfity powstawały na Zonie, ponieważ na Homeworld mogłyby wzniecić bunt - ich moc jest zbyt potężna * Ma zaczepny głos, dość wysoki * Jest święcie przekonana, że to silniejsi będą rządzić światem - ten pogląd zmienia po poznaniu Erytryn * Jej warkocz jest elementem, który w sobie lubi najbardziej - i bardzo o niego dba. Jeszcze nigdy nie zaobserwowała, żeby opadł. * Obrazek może być mylący, ale to, co wydaje się mieć na rękach - to nie są rękawiczki. To błąd graficzny. * Litery greckie w jej imieniu układają się w słowo αρωγη, czyli pomoc. * Jej śmierć została przewidziana przez Rozelitową Szafir w przepowiedni skierowanej do Macierzy: Powiedzcie Macierzy Perłowej Faseta-5 Pi Alfa Lambda Eta, że nie znajdziecie Piękna, aż samo nie da się znaleźć. A gdy się znajdzie, rozpęta się chaos serc. Piękno złączy się z Walką, by zabić Siłę. Światło przeżyje, '''Pomoc odejdzie', Walka skruszeje. Wielu życie odda i oni zachowają świat, który Ty utracisz, by nie utracić siebie. Małe stworzy wielkie, które upadnie, by dać się zakuć w lęk i pokonać pustynne dziecię. Ogromne upadną, by małe cierpiały."'' Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Krzemiany Kategoria:Kreatywność IlyAnimatronka